


Charlotte and William

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [20]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce Wayne x Reader - Relationship
Series: Without Me [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Kudos: 10





	Charlotte and William

Charlotte was just about three months old, and you were putting together Beckett’s second birthday party. Maryanne had brought over her son, William, and the pair of you were looking up ideas. “Dinosaur everything.” Maryanne giggled. Beckett was nearby and let out a cute ‘rawr’, making you grin. 

You ruffled his hair as he passed by and began writing things down that you needed. Your parents were coming, and you made your father promise to keep his mouth shut. You wanted it to be a fun time for everyone. 

“Daddy!” Beckett squealed as your husband came in. 

“Wow.” You beamed. “You’re home early.” 

“Starting my week off early.” He scooped up Beckett. “Was thinking we could all go out to eat later?” 

Beckett hugged him tightly. “Food!”

You smiled and nodded. “Of course.” You smiled as Charlotte kicked where she was in her swing. 

“There’s my princess.” He smiled at her. “You been good for mommy and Auntie Maryanne?”

She coo’d and dribbled happily. “She’s been amazing.” Maryanne smiled. “And William has slept.” She chuckled, looking at her son. 

“He’s adorable.” Bruce chuckled. “It’s his nap all the time phase.” He sat with Beckett. “I envy him.”

You both giggled at that. “Baby boy drew you something today.” You set your things aside to go get it.

Beckett wiggled excitedly as you brought it and gave it to Bruce. “You made this for me, buddy?” He beamed proudly at his son.

“Mhmm.” Beckett nodded. “For work.” He said happily. "Mommy, daddy, sissy, me." He pointed at the colorful scribbles. 

Bruce grinned. “We look awesome. I’m framing it, okay?” He tickled him. He kissed Beckett's cheek. "So, Maryanne, how are things with Nick?" He asked. Her and Nick had met towards the end of her pregnancy, and hit it off.

“He’s wonderful. Doesn’t mind taking things slow.” She beamed. “He is also very understanding if I can’t make a date or something. There’s been a few phone dates.”

“That’s sweet.” You smiled.

Bruce nodded. “It is. I’ll kick his ass if he hurts you.” He reminded her every time. “Promise.”

“He’s beefy, Bruce. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” She teased. 

“The bigger they are, the harder they fall.” He chuckled.

You grinned at that. “We’ll both kick his ass.” You giggled. “Maybe put some dirty diapers in his car.” You laughed, startling poor William. “Oops.” You pouted. 

“It’s okay.” Maryanne smiled and lifted him to cuddle him. “I got you.” She rubbed his back. 

“He’s little!” Beckett smiled. “Cute!” 

Bruce beamed at him. “Are you going to teach him stuff when he’s older?” He asked, knowing William was like a close cousin.

“Yeah! A lot!” He grinned. He had been a bit iffy around William and Charlotte for a bit, not warming up until each infant was nearly a month old. He was scared when they would cry for a while until he learned to help soothe them with cuddles. He was already a wonderful big brother.

Maryanne smiled at Beckett. “So, any gifts on your birthday list I should know about?” 

He squirmed out of Bruce's lap, rushing to his playroom, and back. Handing her his 'list', he smiled. "Der." He pointed 

She grinned as she looked it over. “How cute.” 

"We can have Bruce take him out and we'll go shopping with the babies soon." You told her. 

“Can’t wait.” She said happily. "Hard to believe he's going to be two!!"

“He’s a big boy.” Bruce said proudly. “He needs to stop growing up so fast!”

“I’m little!” Beckett giggled. “Daddy big!”

“I guess you’re right.” Bruce said dramatically. “So smart!”

You looked at them lovingly and went back to planning. “So, we’re having a dinosaur party.” You told Bruce.

“Awesome. How much overboard can I go?” He grinned. 

“You are not bringing a dinosaur back to life.” You teased him.

“Deal.” He laughed. “I don’t think I’d want to clean up after one.”

“Can’t be worse than some of the blowouts we’ve had to clean up.” You giggled. “And we still have many more months of that with this one.” You tickled Charlotte’s foot.

She kicked at that but grinned gummily. “You two make the cutest babies.” Maryanne told you.

“It’s all Bruce’s good genes.” You grinned. “They both look exactly like him.”

Bruce shook his head. “I don’t agree.” He smiled. “They’re beautiful like their momma.” He kissed the top of Beckett’s head. “Isn’t mommy the prettiest?” He asked him. 

“Mhmm! Mama bootiful!” Beckett smiled. He wiggled happily, clapping as he repeated it over and over.

You teared up at how cute he was and reached over to scoop him up. “Mommy loves you.” You kissed his cheek. He giggled and cuddled to you. 

“You’re all so precious.” Maryanne gushed. “Hallmark and Lifetime worthy!”

You smiled at her. “You included.” You told her. “You’re...you’re like my sister.”

She beamed at you. “I love you and I’m proud to be that for you.” She shifted to hug you with one arm. “But, I’m gonna let you guys have a family day, and I’m gonna get this little guy to my parents.” She told you. “Gym time, then a hot shower, and hopefully a date with Nick.”

You grinned. “Text me on how it goes.” You stood to help her. “Have fun.” You hugged her.

“Don’t do anything I would.” Bruce hugged her next. When you and Maryanne laughed, he smirked. “Shush.”

“Bye!” Beckett hugged her legs. “Bye, Willie!” He smiled. “Bye, Aunie!”

“Bye, cutie.” Maryanne kissed his cheek as you lifted him. “I’ll see you soon.” She promised before moving to get William’s diaper bag.

You walked her out and waved once she was settled. Turning back, you let out a content sigh. “So, what should we do until Daddy takes us to dinner?” You asked Beckett.

He thought and ran to get his bag of Megablocks. “Pway!” He cheered when he got back to the living room.

You giggled and nodded. “Alright, let's let Daddy have time with sister while we do the towers?” You moved to get on the floor with him. “Let’s make them as high as we can!”

“Yay!” He cheered and lifted his arms up. He sat down happily, dumping his blocks out.

You watched him happily and helped him stack when he handed you a block. Bruce lifted Charlotte into his arms, watching the pair of you. “You’ll be helping them soon, princess.” He told her, making you smile at him for a moment. 

Charlotte flailed her little arm and looked at him happily. She kicked when he looked back at her. 

* * *

“Come to mommy.” You held out your hands, Charlotte so close to crawling. 

She tugged herself, dragging herself along and stopping. “Go, Charlie!” Beckett cheered. She squealed at her brother and managed to crawl a teeny bit his way. “Yay!” He clapped along with you.

You beamed at your kids. “You help her so much, Beckett.” You gave him a high five. 

He jumped excitedly and got on the floor with his sister. She sat with him, beaming. He gently hugged her and kissed her head, making you melt. You snapped a few pictures, sending them to Bruce.

_ My babies!  _ He replied. Followed quickly by the heart eye emoji.  _ This is my new wallpaper now.  _

Giggling, you shook your head. “Daddy is silly.” You told them both. "So silly." You tickled Beckett. He burst into giggles, making Charlotte laugh as well. She tipped over, but Beckett helped her up. She snuggled to his side and yawned. "Alright, nap time." You got up before lifting her. 

She whined and reached for Beckett. She squirmed, wanting her brother. 

"Want to nap with sissy?"

Beckett nodded. “Okay.” He agreed. Reaching up, he took your hand as you led them to her room. 

You beamed as you put her in her crib. "So sweet." You lifted Beckett, thankful he was still small enough to fit in there with her. You stood there, singing softly to them. 

Charlotte hugged her brother and was instantly out. You chuckled as Beckett let out a large yawn, slowly drifting off beside her. Taking one more picture, you sent it to Bruce.  _ Next one when he starts school, Mr. Wayne?  _

He sent a ton of heart emojis.  _ Please!  _ He replied, making you giggle as you made your way out of her room to do some housework.  _ I’m putting that on my calendar ;)  _

_ Dork.  _ You sent back with a kissy emoji.  _ Can’t wait, though.  _ You added before putting your phone in your back pocket and picking up the toys Beckett had been showing Charlotte. 

That evening Bruce came in with a large bouquet of flowers. “There’s the loves of my life.” He said proudly. “I’m sorry I’m late.” He gave you a pout. “It got really busy.”

“It happens.” You said softly, burping Charlotte. “You might have to make it up to our son though.” Beckett had fallen asleep with a frown on his face since Bruce missed bedtime. “He did not want to go to sleep without you reading to him.”

Bruce sagged. “I’ll go in late tomorrow and spend breakfast with him.” He promised. “I’ll even make it, okay?”

“You don’t have to. I’m sure he’ll just be happy enough to see you before work.” You leaned into him as he rubbed your cheek. “And I’m happy to see you now.” You smiled. “Let me get this one to bed and I’ll make us a drink.

He held out his arms. “I’ll do it.” He gently took the sleepy infant. He cuddled her closely for a moment before taking her to her room. He hated missing moments with his kids. Once she was in her crib, he made his way back out to you. 

You handed him a drink. “She’s crawling.” You told him.

“She is?” He asked in surprise. 

"Yup. With Beckett's help, our eight month old is mobile." You beamed. “She loves her brother so much.” You sipped your drink. "I hope that our next one bonds with them as well as they've bonded with each other." 

“I hope so.” He gently leaned down to kiss you. “You’re a wonderful mother.” He wrapped his arm around your waist.

You nuzzled him. “I have a wonderful husband who helps.” You reminded him. “Let’s relax for a bit, okay?”

He nodded. “Anything you want.” He moved with you to the couch to sit down. “So, mom wants a family vacation soon.”

You hummed. “A big one?” You asked, leaning your head on his shoulder. “Or just like...her, your dad, us, the kids, and Alfred?” 

“Well, for one, Alfred would go visit his niece.” He chuckled.

“Oh, true.” You pouted. “He deserves a nice break.” You nodded.

“He does.” He agreed. “Where he can sleep in.” He chuckled. “And do whatever he likes.” 

You smiled at that. “Then we should take a vacation so he can have a vacation.” You giggled. 

“And since he refuses to leave if there is someone in the house it’s the only solution.” He grinned. “I’ll tell mom you’re up for the vacation. And try to make sure she doesn’t go overboard.”

You snorted. “Try.” You laughed, shaking your head. “Good luck with that.” You shifted to kiss his jaw. “Take me to bed for now? I’d like some alone time with my husband.” You set your drink down.

He followed suit, standing. “Mm, won’t say no to that.” He lifted you. “I’ll never say no.” 

“Promise?” You held onto him. You always wanted him to want you. 

“Cross my heart.” He kissed your temple. “You’re the hottest woman alive.” He promised. “And always will be.” He kissed you gently as he walked into your room, kicking the door shut. 

* * *

Beckett was thrilled the following morning to be eating his breakfast on Bruce’s lap. "Daddy!" He offered Bruce a bite, giggling when Bruce did with a playful growl.

You beamed at your boys. “See what you miss at breakfast?” You teased him as you fed Charlotte.

“Honey, if I could, I’d be here everyday.” He smiled. “All day, everyday. But, then you’d get sick of me.” He chuckled.

“Never.” You promised. “Except when you leave your socks right next to the hamper.” You smirked. 

He sighed with a grin. “Yeah, yeah.” He looked over at Charlotte. "She's getting so big!" He whined. 

Charlotte giggled at him, tossing a bit of carrots his way. He closed his eyes as the puree hit him. "Charlie!" Beckett sighed, shaking his head.

Charlotte burst into giggles and kicked in her chair while you rushed to get a washcloth. She clapped, making a bigger mess.

Bruce gently set down Beckett. “I’m gonna go change.” He chuckled. "I'll be right back, buddy."

Beckett crossed his arms and pouted at his sister. You came back in and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong?"

“Charlie made daddy yeave!” He pouted more. His bottom lip stuck out. "Mean!"

“She’s too little to understand that messes are bad.” You assured him, wiping her down. "You used to do the same thing."

“Not uh!” Beckett shook his head. “I’m good!” He declared, stopping his little foot.

You looked at him. “You learned, yes. But Charlotte hasn’t. Maybe you can teach her okay?” You tried, as that usually helped 

He shrugged and sat on the floor while he pouted. Bruce came back in, and stopped. "What's going on?"

“Beckett was a tiny bit upset at Charlotte.” You explained. "Said she made you leave."

Bruce raised his eyebrows and lifted the toddler. “I’m back, Buddy.” He told him. "I just had to change. I couldn't go to work like that."

“Charlie bad!” He pouted, hugging him. 

"No, buddy, she's still learning. Just like you're learning how to count and sing your ABCs!" He explained. 

Beckett wasn’t having it and clutched to Bruce. "I gotta go to work soon, so can you be good for Mommy?"

“Me go?” He asked. "Please?"

“I’m sorry, bud. You have to stay home.” He said softly. "Daddy's work is really boring. But I'm home tomorrow. Maybe we can go to the park? Just us?" You knew he was going to start crying when he sniffed and winced. You hated when your babies cried. Bruce brought him into a hug and sighed. “Beckett.” He rubbed his back.

“Daddy no go!” He wailed. He clung to him, worse than you'd ever seen.

Bruce looked at you worriedly as he held him. “Daddy goes everyday, why not today?” He asked him. 

"I miss you." He sniffled.

You watched just as worried, wringing your hands. "He's never been like this." You voiced. "I can usually distract him when he wants you and you’re at work." 

Bruce stood, holding the crying toddler. “Maybe if I can get him to nap?” He offered. 

"He doesn't nap until after lunch."

He bit his lip, checking the time. “I have to go, buddy. How about I call you from work?” He asked. "I'll video call, so you can see me?"

Beckett hiccuped and rubbed his eyes. “Fine.” He agreed, not that he wanted to. He wiggled free from his grip and ran to his room. 

Bruce looked down and sighed. “Maybe staying for breakfast wasn’t a good idea?” He said sadly. 

“I think it would’ve happened either way.” You hugged his middle. “It’ll be okay.” You told him. “He’s just at the age where he’s more aware.” You told him.

He sighed and nodded. “You’re right. I’m sure by dinner he will be fine.” He kissed your cheek. “Like I said, I’ll bring him out tomorrow.”

You nodded. “Drive safe.” You squeezed him. “We love you.”

“I love you, too.” He smiled and kissed Charlotte‘s head before leaving quickly. He’d be distracted all day, wanting to get home to his family. 

You spent the day cuddling your kids, Beckett never really brightening to his usual self. He kept looking at the door, only smiling when Bruce video called before his nap. He drew him a few pictures which helped but as soon as the car was in the driveway he was trying to open the door. You walked over, gently pulling him away, Charlotte on your hip. “Let him get in, Beckett.”

Bruce walked in and gave a small ‘oof’ when Beckett launched himself at him. “I’m here, I’m here. I’m all yours for two days.”

Beckett clutched to him as tightly as his little body could. “My daddy!” He all but climbed up Bruce before he had a chance to really pick him up.

Bruce furrowed his brows worriedly. “What’s going on, kiddo? Did you have a nightmare last night?” He asked, not used to him acting like this.

“You missed bed!” He sniffled. “And lefted!” His eyes were filled with tears. 

You sagged, realizing this was the first time he could remember Bruce missing his bedtime story. And it wouldn’t be the last time, either. “I’ll be at tonight's bedtime.” Bruce told him. “I promise.”

Beckett hid in his neck and nodded. “Kay.”

You rubbed your husbands back and leaned into him. You hoped that things got easier as time went on. 


End file.
